


Che ne dici di aprire un pub a Firenze?

by ChandraRevati



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Meta-Moro, MetaMoro, Multi, OOC, da un'intervista nasce tutto, non paninari, perchè non aprire un pub, siamo cantanti
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraRevati/pseuds/ChandraRevati
Summary: Da un'intervista (romanzata dalla sottoscritta per renderla più poetica)Fabrizio guardò l'amico al di là delle lenti scure degli occhiali, «Potremmo aprire un pub».L'intervistatrice si mise a ridere, seguita dai due ragazzi. Ermal si voltò verso Fabri e scosse la testa, divertito.«Ma perché mi vuoi coinvolgere sempre in queste idee malsane?» chiese con il sorriso sulle labbra.[...]«Anche se, a pensarci, io vivo a Roma e tu a Milano. Come facciamo?» chiese Fabrizio pensieroso. Quello era davvero un bel problema, non potevano dividersi o aprire due sedi diverse, quella malsana idea doveva avere una città. Ma Milano era troppo caotica, Roma era troppo... troppo capitale, forse, e allora dove?Bergamo? Troppo cittadina, Trieste? Troppo lontana dal resto dell'Italia. Si poteva fare a Siracusa, ma in ogni caso le estremità della penisola riportavano al problema già citato della lontananza. Fabrizio ci pensò, anche se effettivamente erano passati solo due secondi dalla sua domanda, quando Ermal si illuminò.Aveva trovato la soluzione!«Lo facciamo a Firenze!»





	1. La proposta

**Author's Note:**

> Sono ricaduta nel vortice e inizio a postare più di una fanfiction alla volta.  
> Buonsalve a chiunque voi siate!  
> Dunque, questa è una storia che mi è venuta in mente a random parlando con altre due ragazzuole che ho conosciuto grazie ai MetaMoro. Ovviamente è super iper OOC, anche perché unfortunately non conosco i due cicci di persona, e la butterò sul demenziale/comico perché, andiamo, chi mai si immagina loro due alle prese con un locale da mandare avanti?  
>   
>  **NOTA BENE** :Ci tengo a precisare che le parti con i familiari dei ragazzi me le sono inventate di sana pianta basandomi sui miei cuginetti per immaginarmi i dialoghi o altro. Nulla di quanto scritto corrisponde al vero e tranquilli che il pub non lo apriranno mai: andrebbe a fuoco spontaneamente dopo dieci minuti dall'apertura!  
> Inoltre, as usual, non ricavo manco un penny da ciò che scrivo, è tutto per voi, shipper anonime!

-Sto arrivando, prepara il caffè-  
Fabrizio guardò il cellulare un po’ perplesso. Lui ed Ermal si erano dati appuntamento, certo, ma non per quel giorno e sicuramente non per le sette e mezza del mattino.  
«Papà, non voglio fare tardi a scuola di nuovo. Oggi lavoriamo con la pasta sale e sai quanto amo la pasta sale», Anita aveva già finito di fare colazione e ora lo guardava impaziente di uscire.  
«Certo, tesoro. – Fabrizio mise via il cellulare e prese lo zainetto verde della figlia mettendoselo in spalle – Hai salutato la mamma?»  
«Ovviamente! – la bimba lo guardò perplessa, poi corse in salotto – Ciao mamma, ti voglio bene!»  
Fabrizio sorrise, sentendo le due donne di casa salutarsi con baci e risate, «Fabri, passa da tua sorella dopo. – gli disse Giada dal divano – Mi ha detto che è andata lei a ritirarti la chitarra da Gianni»  
«Va bene. – Fabrizio guardò verso le scale che portavano al piano di sopra – Libero»  
Gli bastò dire il nome di suo figlio una volta, nemmeno usando un tono di voce alto, che il bambino comparve, zaino in spalla, pronto ad uscire.  
«Il posto davanti è mio!» urlò, superando il padre e la sorellina e dirigendosi alla macchina parcheggiata nel vialetto.  
Fabrizio sospirò, salutò la compagna e si diresse verso i figlioli, «Devi stà dietro pure te»  
«Ma ti faccio da copilota!»  
«Io sono più brava di te» lo rimbeccò Anita.  
«Allora mi metto io dietro e mi portate in giro voi, eh?» propose Fabrizio sarcastico.  
«Sì! – Libero era entusiasta – Dammi le chiavi, dai!»  
«Te darò in mano ‘a macchina quando vorrò sfasciarla. – scompigliò i capelli al figlio ridacchiando – Dai, se no veramente facciamo tardi»  
Dopo una lunga battaglia con le cinture di sicurezza del seggiolino della figlia, Fabri si sedette al posto del conducente.  
«Libero, poi l’autolavaggio te lo paghi con i tuoi soldi» riprese il figlio che aveva bellamente appoggiato i piedi sul cruscotto davanti a sé.  
«Ma voglio comprarmi la nuova play station» borbottò lui.  
«E allora lascia la macchina di papà tuo pulita» disse sorridendo. Per Fabrizio era impossibile arrabbiarsi con i suoi figli. Certo, qualche marachella la combinavano come tutti i bambini della loro età, ma con tutti gli impegni del tour e in generale legati al suo lavoro non voleva rendere i pochi momenti che passava a casa solo di rimproveri e castighi.  
Nel giro di dieci minuti furono nelle zone delle scuole del quartiere. Fortunatamente l’asilo di Anita e la scuola elementare di Libero erano a esattamente quattro minuti l’una dall’altra, minuti che diventavano dodici se c’era traffico e venti se Fabrizio dimenticava che la via era costellata di semafori puntualmente sempre rossi.  
«Papà, quando torna a trovarci il tuo amico con i capelli belli?» chiese Anita mentre Fabrizio parcheggiava vicino alla scuola di Libero. Era una bella giornata di sole, potevano fare due passi in più lui e sua figlia tagliando per l’immenso parco della zona.  
«Dovrebbe arrivare oggi, a quanto pare. – l’uomo sbuffò, premendo il cappello sulla testa – Quando vengo a prenderti, faccio venire anche lui»  
Anita sfoggiò un sorriso che fece sciogliere il cuore di Fabrizio. La sua piccola donna aveva mostrato un particolare interesse non per la musica del suo compare, per scacciare i Ramones dal cuore di sua figlia ci voleva ben altro, ma per i suoi capelli. Ermal ormai si era rassegnato e, ogni volta che andava a trovare il suo amico a Roma, si ritrovava i capelli assediati dalle piccole manine di Anita, ma la risata della bimba lo ripagava di ogni tirata di riccioli.  
«Però non andate via subito tu e E-mal?» chiese mentre scendevano tutti e tre dall’auto. La moretta aveva ancora qualche difficoltà a pronunciare il suono “rm”, ma ce la stava mettendo tutta per correggerlo.  
«Non ti preoccupare, scende solo per parlare del concerto all’Olimpico. – le spiegò mettendosi un paio di occhiali da sole – Almeno spero»  
«Ha detto così anche l’altra volta, poi siamo andati al mare tutto il weekend tutti insieme. – gli ricordò Libero avviandosi con il padre e la sorella al cortile esterno della sua scuola – Io non mi fiderei molto»  
«Già, nemmeno io. – concordò Fabrizio – Che hai preso tutto, Libero?»  
«Sì, papà. – sbuffò il bambino, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Insomma, ormai aveva ben nove anni e sapeva allacciarsi le scarpe con un bel doppio nodo, perché i grandi non lo capivano che era diventato un ragazzino responsabile? – Dai, ora vai che io entro con i miei amici» aggiunse, pronto a scappare per non far vedere l’imbarazzo sul suo viso.  
Era felice di passare del tempo con suo padre, davvero, ma quando lo accompagnava a scuola lo abbracciava sempre e lo riempiva di baci prima di lasciarlo entrare e lo faceva davanti alle mamme dei suoi amici. Insomma, nessuno dei suoi compagni abbracciava i genitori prima di entrare a scuola!  
Fabrizio sospirò, «Nemmeno un abbraccio?»  
Anita ridacchiò, «Papà, ci sono i suoi compagni di classe» gli fece presente.  
«E io sono suo padre. – palesò l’ovvio – Se non mi abbraccia lui, lo faccio io. – e si avvicinò al figlio, stritolandolo in un abbraccio – Ti voglio bene»  
«Dai, papà. Hai la barba che pizzica» si lamentò Libero.  
Fabrizio si tolse gli occhiali e si abbassò, guardando il figlio negli occhi, «Non c’è niente di male a dimostrare un po’ di affetto, lo sai? – il bambino annuì e poi Fabrizio si avvicinò ancora un po’, come per confidargli un segreto – E mamma m’ha detto che ce sta una bimba molto carina in classe tua che te piace e che ama abbracciarti»  
Libero si portò una mano sul viso, «Va bene! – si slanciò, abbracciando sia il padre che la sorella – Ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio. Mi porti la sacca di calcio, per favore?»  
Fabrizio annuì, poi lasciò andare il figlio con i suoi amici. Non avevano ancora fatto due passi che Anita gli tirò la mano e indicò il fratello parlare fitto fitto con una bambina bionda della sua classe.  
«Andiamo, papà?» chiese Anita dando lo zainetto a Fabrizio.  
   
   
Si erano fermati ad una panchina, giusto il tempo per Anita di accomodarsi sulle spalle del padre e guardare il parco da un punto di vista migliore.  
«Vedo la mia scuola. – esclamò entusiasta lei – Perché ti sei fermato?»  
Fabrizio cercò nella sua giacca il cellulare che stava suonando. Quando vide il mittente della videochiamata in entrata, porse il cellulare ad Anita, che, un po’ impacciata, si mise in contatto con Ermal.  
«Ma ciao, raggio di sole!» esordì il ragazzo.  
«Ciao E-mal, sono a spalle di papà! – gli raccontò la bimba – Abbiamo appena lasciato Libero a scuola e ora stiamo andando alla mia! Oggi giochiamo insieme?»  
«Molto volentieri, piccola. Non potrei mai dirti di no»  
«E andiamo a prendere un gelato!»  
«Certo!»  
«E poi ti faccio le treccine»  
«Ecco, su questo possiamo parlarne con calma dopo»  
Fabrizio recuperò il cellulare e guardò l’amico sullo schermo, «Che voi?»  
«Preferisco parlare con tua figlia, lei è meno burbera di te e mi adora»  
«Rasati i capelli e ne riparliamo. – Fabrizio sentì Anita piantargli le dita tra i capelli – Ahio! Sto scherzando tesoro. Ermal non si taglia i capelli»  
«Mai e poi mai, croce sul cuore. – promise il cantante – Non hai letto il mio messaggio?»  
«Certo, ma ho deciso di ignorarti»  
«Papà, non devi essere così scortese» lo riprese Anita.  
«Spetta ‘n attimo te. – Fabrizio fece scendere sua figlia e la rimise a terra, ormai erano quasi a scuola – Posso richiamarti dopo?»  
«No. – Ermal sbuffò – Torni a casa dopo o devi andare in giro? Sei in macchina? Hai già fatto colazione? Perché il mio cellulare a Roma non prende praticamente da nessuna parte?»  
«Aò! Sembri mi madre. – Fabrizio sospirò – Devo andare da mia sorella, te che ce fai qua a Roma? C’hai un concerto tra tre giorni»  
«Non ti preoccupare tu. – lo liquidò – Ci vediamo da tua sorella, ti devo parlare»  
Fabrizio non seppe che altro dire se non «Va bene».  
«Perfetto, dove sta con il negozio?»  
«Cercalo su Google. – Fabrizio gli sorrise bonariamente – Ci vediamo dopo» e mise giù la chiamata.  
«Sei stato cattivo. – gli fece notare Anita – E se adesso non vuole più cantare con te?»  
«Troviamo un altro cantante pazzo con i capelli ancora più belli, va bene?» propose alla figlia che subito esultò.  
Diede la mano alla bambina e, attraversata la strada, si ritrovarono di fronte al cancello della scuola materna di Anita. Entrarono nel piccolo atrio e poi presero il corridoio a destra, che portava alla prima classe. Fabrizio l’aiutò a togliersi la giacchetta e ad appendere lo zainetto nel suo armadietto, poi l’accompagnò in classe dalle maestre.  
«Fai la brava, mi raccomando» disse sulla porta, abbracciando la piccola.  
«Io sono sempre bravissima. – diede un bacio sulla guancia al padre – Ti farò un braccialetto oggi! E farò una collana alla mamma! Se ce la faccio, ne faccio una anche a E-mal, che lui le porta sempre»  
«Non vedo l’ora di vedere le tue opere. – si alzò in piedi e le mandò ancora un bacio – Ciao tesoro»  
   
   
Il tempo di arrivare da sua sorella e entrare nel negozio non gli bastarono per prepararsi a quello che vide: Romina seduta comodamente dietro la sua postazione di disegno a lavorare ed Ermal che sfogliava una rivista di tatuaggi e ne fotografava alcuni.  
«Se vinciamo l’Eurovision, mi faccio un tatuaggio» esordì portandosi la tazzina di caffè alle labbra.  
«E io mi trasferisco a Milano. – Fabrizio guardò l’amico – Ah, pensavo stessimo giocando a “cose che non succederanno mai nelle nostre vite”»  
Ermal si alzò in piedi e guardò l’amico con una smorfia contrariata, poi si lasciò andare, abbracciandolo, «Ciao Fabri»  
«Non dico di non essere contento che sei qui. – ricambiò Fabrizio – Ma perché sei qui?»  
«Devo parlarti e avevo voglia di fare un giro a Roma»  
«È da quaranta secondi che siete abbracciati. – intervenne Romina dopo un po’ – Se volete privacy, io esco, ma c’è la telecamera di sicurezza comunque»  
Ermal si allontanò dall’amico, «Giada m’ha detto che c’hai la mia chitarra» cambiò discorso Fabrizio.  
La ragazza si alzò, lasciando la matita dietro l’orecchio, e prese una custodia blu dallo sgabuzzino, «Ha detto che ha sostituito completamente l’accordatore e ti ha cambiato anche le corde» disse, informando il fratello.  
«Bene. – Fabri si avvicinò al tavolo della sorella e guardò il disegno su cui stava lavorando – Mi piace sto disegno»  
«Meno male, perché finirà sulla tua gamba. – disse sorniona lei – Quando tornate da Lisbona, tieniti un pomeriggio libero»  
Fabrizio sembrò ponderare l’idea e poi annuì, «Va bene, basta che non lo dici alla mamma»  
Ermal si mise a ridere, «No seriamente, fate le cose alle spalle dei vostri genitori?»  
Romina sbuffò, «Tu non hai idea di quello che io e mio fratello combiniamo in questo studio» e lanciò uno sguardo furbo al fratello, ridacchiando.  
«Sì, beh, non voglio sapere altro, a meno che non siano dettagli imbarazzanti come un tatuaggio di Fabri in qualche zona osé. – provò Ermal, ma a giudicare dalle facce dei Mobrici non c’era andato molto lontano – Oddio, cambiamo argomento»  
Fabrizio sorrise e lasciò un bacio sulla guancia alla sorella, «Buon lavoro, ci vediamo domani per cena»  
«D’accordo, ciao ragazzi!»  
«Allora. – uscito dal negozio della sorella, Fabrizio si diresse verso l’auto – Come sei arrivato qui?»  
«Con il navigatore. – Ermal prese le chiavi della sua macchina e, dietro a quella di Fabrizio, un’auto diede segno di essersi sbloccata – Dunque, possiamo andare in un luogo tranquillo?»  
«Ermal, t’ho già detto che le tue proposte indecenti non le accetto. – rispose Fabrizio divertito – Ma Giada dovrebbe essere al lavoro, possiamo andare a casa mia. Di che vuoi parlarmi?»  
«Ma nulla, di una cosa che hai detto in un’intervista» disse vago il ricciolino per poi salire sulla sua auto.  
Fabrizio si arrese, ormai conosceva Ermal da quasi due anni e sapeva com’era fatto, meglio dargli corda e vedere com’evolveva la situazione.  
In cinque minuti furono a casa Mobrici e i due entrarono, accomodandosi nel salotto.  
«È la chitarra che ti si è rotta in Portogallo ad aprile?» chiese Ermal osservando l’amico estrarre lo strumento dalla custodia.  
«Esattamente. – Fabrizio studiò attentamente ogni particolare della cassa e le corde – Mai più chitarra in stiva in un aereo, manco se me la mettono in una teca di cristallo»  
Provò a strimpellare qualcosa e il suono era perfetto e pulito, poteva ritenersi estremamente soddisfatto della riparazione del suo amico Gianni.  
«Vuoi bere qualcosa? Mangiare? Andiamo fuori a fumare?» propose Fabrizio recuperando il tabacco da un cassetto in salotto.  
Non fece in tempo a prendere filtri e cartine che Ermal gli fu vicino e, con uno sguardo furbo e un sinistro scintillio negli occhi, gli fece la proposta.  
«Che ne dici di aprire un pub a Firenze?»


	2. Il permesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio lanciò un’occhiata loquace a Ermal e poi guardò Anita, «Io e Ermal abbiamo deciso di aprire un bar insieme. Non sei contenta?»  
> «E farete anche il gelato? – chiese Anita perplessa – E la mamma? Lasci la mamma a casa?»  
> «La mamma è già d’accordo con noi e ci aiuterà. – rispose Ermal – E lo facciamo a Firenze, non ti sembra una bella città?»  
> «Non ci sono mai stata. – disse la bimba perplessa – Però va bene, basta che ci sia il gelato e potete farlo»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve!  
> Sono riuscita finalmente a concludere il secondo capitolo di questa storia ed eccolo qui a voi!  
> A dire il vero non so che altro dire, vi auguro una buona lettura e spero vi piaccia!
> 
> **N.B.** : Come al solito niente presente all'interno del capitolo è reale e non ricavo una lira dalle cose che scrivo.

Quando Giada e Fabrizio avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme dopo la nascita di Libero, avevano deciso di comune accordo che sarebbe stata lei ad arredarla, con il buon occhio da interior design quale era. Da allora, su ogni parete spiccavano quadri d’arte moderna, i mobili neutri ma decorativi contornavano le zone giorno. Tuttavia per la zona notte non si poteva non darla vinta ai bambini, con un trionfo di sfumature arancioni per Anita e un sacco di linee blu e verdi sulle pareti della cameretta di Libero, con tanto di adesivi dei suoi supereroi preferiti.  
Tutto Giada si sarebbe aspettata, visto il carattere giocherellone che i suoi figli avevano ereditato dal padre, ma in quegli anni solo un paio di vasi avevano avuto un fatale incontro ravvicinato con il pavimento, niente di grave. Sicuramente la donna non si sarebbe mai sognata, nemmeno in un lontano universo parallelo, di tornare a casa per pranzo e trovare il suo compagno ed Ermal Meta intenti a togliere le sue preziose stampe di Roy Lichtenstein dal muro per rimpiazzarle con una tela bianca, forse presa dal magazzino di Romina un paio di vie dopo la loro, ora piena di scritte con il pennarello.  
«In nome della sanità mentale che voi, a quanto pare, non avete. – esordì Giada entrando in casa e abbassando l’audio dell’impianto stereo che stava trasmettendo _Narcotic_ dei Liquido – Che diavolo state facendo?»  
«Ciao. – Fabrizio si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia – Dopo sistemiamo tutto, promesso»  
«Fabrizio» lo riprese lei incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando il compagno in attesa di una risposta.  
«Apriamo un pub a Firenze! – esclamò Ermal avvicinandosi – Ciao Giada, scusa se non ho avvisato che sarei passato» aggiunse, abbracciandola. Aveva un buon rapporto con la compagna del suo amico, anche se a dire il vero non si erano visti molto dopo Sanremo, tuttavia ogni tanto, quando Fabrizio dimenticava l’esistenza del telefono, Ermal si ritrovava a chiacchierare con Giada al cellulare, a volte anche per mezz’ora filata, prima che uno dei due ricordasse il motivo della telefonata.  
«Sei sempre il benvenuto, lo sai. – disse lei ricambiando – Avete battuto la testa di recente?» chiese, cercando un livido o un segno sul volto di Fabrizio.  
Ermal rise, «È la stessa reazione che ha avuto lui circa mezz’ora fa»  
«Già. – Fabrizio guardò la compagna – Facce spiegà, anche io all’inizio ero scettico, però è un’idea geniale»  
Giada alzò gli occhi al cielo, sconsolata, sedendosi sull’unica poltrona ancora libera dai quadri, «Ermal, lo sai benissimo che non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per aver fatto diventare Fabrizio leggermente più tecnologico e non un quarantenne da buongiornissimo»  
«Ehi!» s’intromise Fabrizio indignato.  
Giada gli lanciò un’occhiata loquace, «Ma quando ho detto “tirate fuori delle belle idee e rendete la loro creazione unica” intendevo a livello musicale, non aprire un cavolo di bar in Toscana»  
«Un pub. – la corresse Fabrizio – E a Firenze»  
«È un’idea assurda. – commentò lei scettica – Vorrei ricordarvi che la vostra ultima genialata vi è costata due mesi di febbre, raffreddore e bronchite»  
Effettivamente Giada aveva ragione. Dopo aver vinto Sanremo, i due ragazzi avevano avuto la brillante idea di fare il bagno al mare con una temperatura media percepita di meno otto gradi. Nota bene: l’avevano fatto il bagno, perdendo anche per un attimo il premio sulla spiaggia, con il risultato di una bella bronchite per il ricciolino e un forte raffreddore per il romano.  
«Abbiamo imparato ‘a lezione. – ammise Fabrizio – Ma aspetta che mo’ te spieghiamo tutto»  
«Devo anche fare da mangiare» cercò di sviare Giada. Sapeva benissimo com’era fatto Fabrizio e, piano piano, aveva capito anche il carattere di Ermal. Forse a non dar loro corda avrebbero abbandonato quell’assurda idea di aprire una trattoria, o quel diavolo che era.  
«Abbiamo già preparato noi. – la fermò Fabrizio prendendola per la mano e tirandola vicino a sé, abbracciandola – Dai, dacce solo dieci minuti. Poi se te sembrano assurde, stupide e irragionevoli le nostre motivazioni, cucino io per il prossimo mese e vado sempre a prendere i bimbi a scuola» le propose prima di darle un bacio.  
Giada lo guardò un attimo, poi incrociò le braccia dietro il collo del compagno, «D’accordo, ma prima mangio che ho fame. – gli diede a sua volta un bacio e poi filò in cucina – Allora, che avete preparato?»  
   
   
Durante il pranzo abbandonarono temporaneamente il discorso “pub” per un più tranquillo assillare Ermal per il concerto al forum di Assago, che si sarebbe svolto di lì a tre giorni.  
«Sono tranquillo. – mentì il ragazzo mentre Fabrizio gli porgeva la tazzina di caffè – Ho solo una paura boia di svenire appena salito su quel palco»  
«Disseminiamo bustine di zucchero sul palco. – propose Giada – A proposito, voi due quando provate per il concerto?»  
«Infatti la scusa che ho trovato per Silvia è stata che venivo qui per portarti a Milano per questi giorni e provare» disse Ermal.  
«State ancora insieme, quindi?» chiese Giada, ma un sorriso tirato di Ermal le fece capire che non era dell’umore per parlarne.  
«Dovevamo vederci domani. – riuscì a dire prima di finire il caffè – Fabri, riparti con me domani mattina?»  
Fabrizio, nel mentre, aveva trascinato una sedia davanti al tavolo da pranzo dove appoggiò la tela incriminata, «Devo proprio? Non posso venì ‘n treno pe’ conto mio?»  
«Tuo marito è uno stronzo. – disse Ermal, fintamente esasperato, a Giada – Prometto di non cantare più mentre guido»  
«Allora va bene. – borbottò il padrone di casa, prendendo un pennarello rosso – Possiamo procedere?»  
«Certamente. – Ermal si alzò dalla sedia e si guardò attorno dopo aver constatato di avere le tasche vuote – Mi sa che la presentazione ce l’ho sul cellulare»  
Giada non si trattenne e scoppiò a ridere, «Veramente avevi preparato un power point?»  
«Non pensavo di convincere Fabri in dieci minuti, così avevo un piano B. – rispose tranquillamente il ricciolino – Va bene, andiamo alla vecchia con carta e penna. – guardò meglio i loro strumenti – Tela e pennarelli»  
«Prego, a te la parola» disse Fabrizio, con far teatrale, porgendogli il pennarello nero.  
Giada focalizzò la sua attenzione sulla tela: c’era scritto a caratteri cubitali “pub” al centro e attorno, diramati in più punti, varie scritte, alcuni disegni stilizzati e un sacco di cancellature grossolane.  
«Non eravamo d’accordo sul colore da usare per evidenziare le cose importanti. – spiegò Ermal, osservando lo sguardo di Giada puntato sulla macchia blu mista a rosso in un angolo – Dunque, perché aprire un pub a Firenze»  
«Prego, sono tutto orecchie» disse la donna versandosi ancora da bere.  
«Innanzitutto, perché a Firenze? – chiese Ermal, ma era più una domanda retorica che altro. Giada si trattenne dal ridere perché Ermal stava imitando la cadenza che di solito contraddistingueva Piero Angela a _Superquark_ – Firenze dista esattamente un’ora e ventidue minuti da Roma e un’ora e trentanove da Milano, in termini di treno. – iniziò a spiegare, indicando il primo punto del grande cerchio che avevano disegnato – È una città piena d’arte ed è raggiungibile da quasi qualsiasi città italiana»  
«Organizzeremo qualcosa anche per le isole» promise Fabrizio.  
«Esattamente. – si voltò nuovamente verso la tela – Ho valutato attentamente ogni città di quella fascia e Firenze è perfetta»  
«Esattamente da quanto ci stai pensando?» chiese Giada perplessa.  
Ermal arrossì, «Non è importante. – disse, mascherando le pianificazioni di un mese dietro quelle tre semplici parole – Ora, passiamo al punto due»  
«Perché aprire un dannato pub?» suggerì Giada.  
«Esattamente. – Fabrizio prese parola – Come me faceva notare Ermal, avremmo un punto d’appoggio per i nostri futuri tour, un locale stabile magari anche dove esibirci, ma per questo ne parliamo dopo. – disse, indicando un punto più in basso della tela – Cosa fondamentale, potrei stare a casa un po’ di più»  
Giada drizzò le orecchie a quelle parole, «In che senso?»  
«Beh. – Ermal si sedette nuovamente al tavolo – Considerando di avviare una seconda attività oltre a quella di cantanti, dovremmo diminuire un po’ gli impegni dei tour, almeno all’inizio. – spiegò – Ovviamente cercheremo un responsabile che stia là in pianta stabile, ma dovremo fare avanti e indietro un bel po’ di volte per controllare l’andazzo. – guardò l’amico – E questo sicuramente permetterebbe anche a Fabri di stare un po’ più tranquillo e stare a casa con te e i bambini più spesso, a me non pesa fare un viaggio di più al mese»  
«Se non fosse l’idea più stupida del mondo, vi direi di farlo immediatamente» commentò Giada. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma ogni tanto sentiva nascere dentro di sé quella sana gelosia per il lavoro di Fabrizio proprio per il fatto che fosse continuamente fuori casa e, in quelle poche occasioni di pausa, l’etichetta discografica lo chiamasse per riunioni o promozioni. Lo amava e sopportava la situazione, ma più di una volta si erano trovati a discutere su questo argomento e uno dei famosi vasi era finito in mille pezzi per questo motivo. Quella volta, fortunatamente, Libero aveva _accidentalmente_ chiuso a chiave i genitori nella loro camera, fino a quando le acque non si erano calmate, guadagnandosi anche una giornata intera al mare con la sorella.  
«E magari venite anche nei weekend a vedere Firenze. – s’intromise Ermal – La città è fantastica, i bambini ne andranno matti. E possiamo portare Libero a vedere la Fiorentina giocare»  
«Con quello lo conquisti a mani basse. – commentò Fabrizio ridendo – Dopo Sanremo, so stato a casa forse due settimane in totale e tra un po’ ce sta l’Eurovision e poi il tour. A settembre partirà quello invernale invece. Ermal, ora tappate le orecchie, per favore. – disse all’amico che, scuotendo la testa, si mise le mani ai lati della testa – E un anno del genere m’ha distrutto, non c’ho più l’età»  
«Nonnino» disse Ermal mascherando la parola con un colpo di tosse.  
«Non dico di non esse grato per tutto ciò, ma te l’ho sempre detto che magari iniziare un’altra attività in parallelo a quella del cantante non sarebbe stata ‘na pessima idea pe’ noi, come famiglia»  
«Sì, ma pensavo più a cose come aprire una scuola di musica qui a Roma o iniziare a fare sport. – commentò Giada – Sicuramente non questo. C’è dell’altro?»  
«Oh, giusto. – Ermal controllò la tela – Mal di concerto»  
«Il che?» chiese Giada alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Montanari gli ha dato il nome. – minimizzò Ermal, dando la colpa al suo chitarrista – Da una parte c’è la possibilità di ridurre leggermente le date dei tour all’inizio, ma d’altro canto potremmo usare il pub per suonarci noi quando vogliamo senza stare in astinenza tra un tour e l’altro»  
«Pieno stile americano, con la gente che si beve una bella birretta ghiacciata e ascolta buona musica»  
«Saremo invasi ogni sera dai nostri fan. – gli fece notare Ermal – Però potremmo anche offrire il pub ad altri artisti per suonarci. Non so, fare qualche serata alternativa che nessun locale in Italia si sognerebbe di fare»  
«Perché le nostre agenzie chiedono sempre troppo per la nostra presenza. – puntualizzò annoiato Fabrizio – Possiamo offrì cibo e buona musica come pagamenti?»  
«Poi la SIAE chi la paga?» chiese Ermal alzando un sopracciglio.  
Parlarono ancora per altri dieci minuti dei pro e i contro della faccenda, ma i punti salienti li avevano affrontati per primi. Cose come il colore delle pareti o che amplificatori comprare potevano essere classificati come questioni secondarie, se non addirittura terziarie, per Giada, ma i due uomini davanti a lei erano convinti del contrario.  
«Bambini. – li richiamò nel bel mezzo di una discussione su come dovesse essere il bancone del bar, se moderno o vecchio stile – Mi avete convinta, ok. Siete grandi e vaccinati, non avete assolutamente il buon senso che comunemente si ha alla vostra età, ma va bene così»  
«Davvero?» chiesero all’unisono Ermal e Fabrizio.  
Giada annuì, ma indietreggiò immediatamente per non dar possibilità ai due di abbracciarla, «Vi pongo solo una condizione. – disse ed Ermal guardò Fabrizio preoccupato – La smettete di litigare per l’arredo e lasciate a me questo arduo compito. E voglio esserci alla scelta del locale»  
«D’accordo. – Ermal guardò l’amico – Però lo facciamo giallo il locale»  
«T’ho già detto che sarà blu» controbatté Fabrizio sbuffando.  
«Ragazzi. – li riprese per l’ennesima volta Giada. Aveva già due figli, pensare di doverne gestire altri due la stava già mettendo in crisi – Lo facciamo verde e non se ne parla più»  
«In effetti è una soluzione. – commentò Ermal – Per me può andare»  
«Anche per me. – Fabrizio sembrò soddisfatto. Si voltò verso il soggiorno e vide tutti i quadri ancora dispersi nel mezzo della sala – Ermal, damme na mano che mo’ sistemiamo tutto»  
«D’accordo. – fece per mettere mano alla tela, ma Giada lo fermò – Cosa? Non lo voglio appendere»  
«Ma lo vuoi buttare. – lo anticipò lei – Questo finisce nel pub» annunciò entusiasta.  
   
   
Si salutarono davanti alla scuola di Libero, Giada l’avrebbe accompagnato agli allenamenti di calcio, ed Ermal e Fabrizio andarono a recuperare Anita fuori dal suo asilo.  
La trovarono con ancora il grembiule dei lavoretti addosso mentre aiutava la maestra Ilaria a sistemare, erano arrivati leggermente in ritardo rispetto agli altri genitori e in classe c’erano solo altri tre bambini.  
«Papà! – esclamò Anita lasciando cadere i fogli che aveva appena raccolto e andando incontro a Fabrizio – Hai portato E-mal!»  
«Ciao principessa. – la salutò Ermal sorridendo – Che hai combinato? Hai la faccia tutta sporca di giallo» disse abbassandosi e guardando la bambina in viso. Aveva una striscia gialla di pittura sulla guancia e sulla fronte un segno nero.  
«Ho fatto dei lavoretti. – rispose fiera, allungando le mani e prendendo sia quella del padre che dell’amico – Venite che ve li faccio vedere»  
Anita trascinò i due nella sala in fondo al piccolo corridoio d’ingresso della sua classe e mostrò ai due le medagliette che aveva preparato nell’ora di arte.  
«Questo è per la mamma, così lo mette sulla scrivania sul lavoro. – disse iniziando a illustrare ai grandi le sue creazioni – E questo è per papà e questo per te, E-mal» disse, indicando dei dischetti colorati uno di blu e uno di giallo.  
«Sei davvero brava. – commentò Ermal osservando la figlia dell’amico mentre gli spiegava gli altri gioielli che aveva creato – E hai fatto tutto da sola?»  
«Ovvio. – disse, quasi offendendosi. Andiamo, era una bambina diligente e sapeva mescolare i colori primari per ottenere il verde e l’arancione, che altro chiedevano? – Però la maestra Ilaria ci ha aiutato a fare i buchini per mettere il filo, così lo puoi legare al collo o metterlo in macchina»  
«O alla chitarra, come faccio io. – Fabrizio ricomparve con in mano le cose che la figlia aveva lasciato nel suo armadietto all’ingresso – Che ne dici di andare a lavarti le mani e la faccia, così poi andiamo a mangiarci un bel gelato?»  
Anita annuì e, tolto il grembiule, corse verso il bagno, mentre Ermal stava per mettersi a ridere, «Che hai?» chiese Fabrizio.  
«Cerchi di non usare l’inflessione romana con tua figlia» rispose l’amico.  
«Davvero? – chiese Fabrizio genuinamente sorpreso – Ciao Ilaria» salutò la maestra di Anita, una ragazza di circa venticinque anni con i capelli completamente blu elettrico. Sua figlia aveva cercato in tutti i modi di convincere lui e Giada a farle le ciocche come quelle della sua maestra preferita.  
«Ciao Fabrizio. – lo salutò lei sorridendo mentre si puliva le mani dalla pittura – Sono felice di vederti, Anita parla in continuazione del suo papà»  
«Purtroppo sono stato sommerso dal lavoro, ‘na tragedia infinita pe’ Lisbona. – guardò Ermal – Lui è Ermal»  
«Tanto piacere. – disse, stringendogli la mano – Ora capisco perché Anita continuava a disegnare un omino con un sacco di scarabocchi per i capelli» disse, guardando i capelli di Ermal e poi la bambina che stava tornando dal bagno, con la faccia e le mani pulite.  
«Mi hai disegnato con i capelli crespi?»  
«No, ricci. – rispose Anita perplessa – Ma i tuoi capelli sono complicati da disegnare, così ho fatto una nuvola marrone» aggiunse, mentre la maestra porgeva a Fabrizio tutti i lavoretti e i disegni della bimba, che li mise nello zainetto.  
Fabrizio si mise a ridere, mettendo il giacchetto alla figlia, «Grazie mille Ilaria. – disse alla maestra – Ani, la prossima volta glieli devi fà tutti sparati in aria con un bel arancione»  
«Ti ho sentito. – disse Ermal mentre uscivano dalla scuola e cercava gli occhiali da sole – Devo tenerti qualcosa?» chiese, ritrovandosi poi la figlia dell’amico a spalle.  
«Che ne dici di un bel gelato, tesoro?» chiese Fabrizio accendendosi una sigaretta.  
«Sì! – esclamò la bambina affondando le mani nei capelli di Ermal – E E-mal è più alto di te, vedo tutto!»  
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo, osservando poi la faccia dell’amico leggermente sofferente per le tirate di capelli, «Oh, potevi chiedermi de lasciarti lo zaino. – disse ridendo – Anita, dopo papà te deve dì ‘na cosa»  
«Che cosa? Non andiamo a prendere il gelato?» chiese la bambina preoccupata.  
Fabrizio spense la sigaretta e fece cenno all’amico di far scendere la bambina, «Tesoro, vedrai Ermal molto di più nei prossimi mesi»  
«Sembra quasi che verrò a vivere da voi» borbottò il ricciolino.  
Fabrizio gli lanciò un’occhiata loquace, «Io e Ermal abbiamo deciso di aprire un bar insieme. Non sei contenta?»  
«E farete anche il gelato? – chiese Anita – E la mamma? Lasci la mamma a casa?»  
«La mamma è già d’accordo con noi e ci aiuterà. – rispose Ermal – E lo facciamo a Firenze, non ti sembra una bella città?»  
«Non ci sono mai stata. – disse la bimba perplessa – Però va bene, basta che ci sia il gelato e potete farlo»  
Ermal si mise a ridere, «D’accordo, prenotiamo subito la teca per il gelato. – accordò – Fabri, dobbiamo stilare il menu del pub in base alle esigenze di tua figlia»  
«Carbonara, panini pieni di salame e gelato. – elencò Fabrizio – Perciò ti va bene?» chiese di nuovo alla figlia, che sbuffò spazientita.  
«Ma certo che va bene, papà! – esclamò – Ma non capisco tutte queste domande, io voglio mangiare solo un gelato!»  
«D’accordo, capitano. – disse Ermal riprendendola a spalle – Ci accontentiamo di una gelateria qui nei dintorni per ora?»  
Anita annuì e affondò di nuovo le sue piccole dita nei capelli soffici di Ermal, che sbuffò, «A ripensarci, i capelli dritti e arancioni non sono una brutta idea»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paio di cose:  
> 1\. Roy Lichtenstein era un artista pop art e, non so perché, io mi immagino casa di Fabri con un sacco di opere d'arte appese alla parete.   
> 2\. Vi invito caldamente ad ascoltare la canzone che cito, _Narcotic_ dei Liquido su Youtube perché è super iconica degli anni '90 e anche perché è una bella canzone!  
>  3\. Riferimenti alla famiglia degli Angela puramente casuali per promuovere la cultura!  
> 4\. Sinceramente non so in che rapporti siano Giada e Fabrizio e non è mio interesse saperlo, così come tra Ermal e Silvia. In questa fanfiction, suppongo una rottura _pacifica_ tra Ermal e la sua ragazza e una convivenza tranquilla per Giada e Fabrizio, ma ancora una volta, e ci tengo a sottolinearlo, non sono affari miei di quello che i due fanno nella vita privata con le rispettive compagne o familiari, perciò pace e tranquillità che è solo una storia inventata.  
>  5\. La SIAE è l'azienda italiana che si occupa dei diritti d'autore. Indagando un po' e parlando con gente varia, ho scoperto che per ospitare un cantante in un locale per un concerto, il locale è costretto a pagare una quota all'azienda per farlo cantare. Credetemi, i prezzi non sono quelli delle Goleador, purtroppo.  
> 6\. Mi diverto a inserire i colori degli album dei ragazzi per contraddistinguerli nel testo e anche perché ormai associo Ermal al giallo e Fabri al blu.  
> 7\. Non sono romana, aka se volete darmi delle dritte per come parla Fabri siete sempre i benvenuti!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi scuso fin da subito con tutti i romani alla lettura per questa pallida imitazione di romanaccio, ma sono nata polentona! Ogni correzione è ben accetta


End file.
